wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Battling the Tides
This is my first article so be nice, I made it Dragon1234567 with help from ResaC go check her out! I'm a huge fan of Wings of Fire and can't wait for book 8! Also, only edit if you see misspelled words or any issues, Thanks! This article is about how four royal siblings get bored and tired of life in royalty, and set out on a wild adventure around Pyrrhia. The main protagonists are Marine, Oceanis, Seaweed, and Clam who are daughters of Tsunami and Riptide. The main antagonists are Ex-Queen Scarlet, a wicked IceWing Cirrus, and Slash Fury a SkyWing loyal to Ex-Queen Scarlet. Marine: Marine is a friendly, animus, royal SeaWing. She is the first egg Queen Tsunami and King Riptide ever had. She is a combination of sea colors; green underbelly, light blue illuminate glow-in-the-dark scales with the royal pattern, wing membrane, and fin. Dark blue covers the rest of her body that overlaps very light purple. Her main goal is to protect her siblings even at the cost of her own life. She is six years old. She likes swimming, playing with her sisters, her family, and being respected. She dislikes; Scarlet, Cirrus, and Slash fury, everything else she's neutral with. She was my creation along with Clam, Seaweed, Oceanis, and Slash Fury. Wings of Fire Battling the Tides Prologue The days felt as slow as a sea turtle making its way up a mountain. Four years have passed since Queen Coral’s surrender of the SeaWing throne to her daughter that refused to kill her; Tsunami. The reason Tsunami challenged Coral for the throne was beyond Marine as she was Queen Tsunami’s two-year-old daughter, and also an animus. Marine was the colors of the sea; dark blue, light blue, green, even purple, but it was very light and covered by her dark blue scales. Green underbelly, light blue glowing illuminate scales, wing membranes, and fin, the rest of her was the very light purple and the deep dark blue. Webs, the dragon that took Tsunami’s egg to the Talons of Peace for the prophecy, had one chance to be a successful tribe member and was given the place of Dungeon Manager. Coral and Tsunami gave Webs this chance if he wanted to prove himself worthy to be a SeaWing member. “When will I have some brothers and sisters?” asked Marine, politely. Far underwater in the Deep Palace they stood. They were going to the Royal Hatchery to see her father; King Riptide, the stronger and braver son of Webs, the cowardly SeaWing. Unlike what her grandmother's children; Marine didn’t wear a harness. Queen Tsunami thought it was a stupid idea for her heir. “I told you; I don’t know!” Queen Tsunami replied with her gills flaring. “How was your Aquatic lesson? Has Anemone taught you good? Instead of that dreaded, dead Whirlpool.” “Whirlpool would be a horrible teacher! You said it yourself; ‘I’d be better off taking lessons from a barnacle!’” “You don’t know how much I agree.” Her mother replied, pulling her daughter close to her side. “Aunt Anemone is a great teacher! She’s the best Aquatic teacher in the name of history! Past, present and future!” Marine said. Her mother’s blue, loving eyes stared at what her mother considered Marine’s beautiful light blue eyes. The coldest stare Tsunami gave brought the warmest gaze. The SeaWings outside were doing the orders Tsunami barked out early. Suddenly, a huge SeaWing came up and rushed towards Tsunami with the biggest open wings Marine had ever seen. She brought Aunt Anemone. “Who is she?” Marine whispered as quietly as she could in her mother’s ear, hoping the big SeaWing didn’t hear what she said, her wings were around Tsunami. “Why, she’s your grandmother. Marine, meet my mother, the previous queen; Queen Coral or for you Grandmother Coral.” Tsunami replied, letting go of Marine. “My grandmother?” Marine repeated. Coral’s wings lifted from Tsunami and near her body. “You’re my daughter’s daughter? Well, you’re simply as beautiful as my daughter. Sea-colored scales and light blue eyes probably came from Tsunami’s deep blue and Riptide’s sky blue. Not too sure where the green came from. Hello, I’m Queen Coal, I work alongside my daughter; Queen Tsunami.” Coral said. “''You work alongside Queen Tsunami''?” Marine repeated, “''Queen Coral''?” “Of course I do. She offered me side-by-side work.” Coral said. Two dragons were climbing up the stairs, one Marine recognized as; General Shark. His bone pale, unblinking eyes pierced Marine’s soul. “Who’s that?” Marine asked, pointing at another SeaWing. One that looked much friendlier than Shark but was the same colors despite she was a little bluer and her eyes weren’t bone pale, instead they were blue. “That’s Moray.” Coral said. “Moray, come meet my granddaughter; Princess Marine.” The dragon named Moray quickly ran towards Marine and stopped in front of her. She held out his talon. “Hello. I’m Moray.” She exclaimed, proudly. “My grandmother’s number one assistant?” Marine guessed. Moray nodded. Marine inspected her; she gently placed her talon in Moray’s. It was soggy from swimming to the Deep Palace but it was warm. Marine pulled back her talon. “Nice to meet you, Princess Marine.” Moray said with a bow. Moray is DEFINITELY nicer then General Shark, thought Marine. Moray’s tail was swishing against the palace floor in excitement. “Do you have any special role? Like General Shark?” Marine said. Moray just shook her head. “Nothing more than the two Majesties number one assistant.” Moray said with a sigh. A tone in her voice made Marine realize instantly that she wanted a special role like Shark. “Why don’t we go over to the Royal Hatchery, now?” Coral suggested. Moray nodded. Shark rolled his eyes. Shark, you’re nothing like Moray! Marine fiercely thought. Moray fled towards the stairs. She stared as Shark walked down the stairs and Moray waved to Marine as she went down. “Marine, dear, would you like to go with him?” Coral asked. Marine wondered. “Sure,” Marine replied. She normally walked over to the stairs and went down them. She slipped on a puddle on the staircase and started tumbling down the stairs. She shut her eyes and rolled into a ball. She suddenly came to a stop. She looked up and saw—Moray. The SeaWing’s talons felt the same. “Where’s General Shark?” Marine asked, examining the area and noticed Shark wasn’t around. “He’s already at the bottom,” Moray answered. “Why are you down here?” he asked. “Coral asked if I would like to go with you two. I said yes.” “Well, that makes sense.” Moray said, placing Marine on the floor. “How much do you know General Shark?” Marine asked. “Don’t you know him?” Moray asked. “Not really, I only got like two days around him and hardly learned anything about him.” Marine explained. Moray sighed. “Okay, Shark is my father.” Moray said. “Are you tugging my tail? Or are you serious?” Marine asked with suspicion. “I’m serious.” Moray said. “Where did you get the phrase; ‘tugging my tail?’” “I made it up.” Marine answered. “How’s life?” Moray asked. Why are you coming up with random questions? Marine wondered. “Great,” Marine said. “Glad.” Moray said. “We should really get going, General Shark is waiting.” Marine said. “He prefers to be called; 'Commander Shark.'” Moray said. “Okay. We better get going, Commander Shark is waiting.” Marine repeated. Part 1: Far from Home Four Years Later Chapter 1 The sea was fighting Pyrrhia’s rough weather; it refused to die out in the storm. Marine was next to her three sisters; Clam, Seaweed and Oceanis. They were told to fly as fast as they could away from the Summer Palace. “How much longer?” Oceanis asked. Oceanis and Seaweed were two years old and Clam was one. Six-year-old Marine knew it wouldn’t last much longer. “Not much longer.” Marine replied. “Let’s find a bit of shelter before we start assuming things.” Seaweed suggested. Go! Marine signaled with her stripes. Why are we doing Aquatic on LAND? Oceanis signaled back. “I’m getting sleepy.” Clam said. The young dragonet suddenly fell into Marine’s wings; fast asleep. “Hurry!” Marine whispered so she didn’t wake up her sleeping sister. Her word was carried away by the rushing wind. When will the sky clear? Marine thought. “Over here!” Called a voice. Auklet! Marine thought with joy. She wiped around to see the dragon. She tilted her head in Auklet’s direction. They all started running toward Auklet. “Follow me!” Auklet beckoned everyone towards a small mound on the bank. “How’s mom?” Oceanis asked. “She’s fine but worried about you four. All the SeaWings are in the Deep Palace; waiting for the storm to clear.” Auklet replied. “Her number one assistant made sure every SeaWing was in the Deep Palace.” “Who’s this ‘number one assistant?’” asked Marine. “Eel.” replied Auklet. Moray Eel, thought Marine. “Who are Eel’s parents?” Marine asked. “Guardian and Algae.” “Guardian?” Marine repeated, “What kind of name is that?” “It’s Guardian’s name. Guardian’s mother was Tortoise. She hatched seven years before Gill was snatched and killed.” Auklet said. “Then why is her name Guardian?” Marine asked again. “One day Tortoise would have to take the role of the guard for the Royal Hatchery. Tortoise knew if she’d died then Guardian would take the role of guard and find out how the murderer snuck in and killed the eggs. But that was takin many years ago by my sister that saved me from Orca’s statue. My sister and your mother; Queen Tsunami.” “So Algae was Tortoise’s husband?” asked Oceanis. “No, Algae is Guardian’s husband. I don’t know who Tortoise’s husband, I don’t know if she even had a husband,” Auklet said. “But that’s none of my concern.” The storm picked up on the dragons, it roared with fury; trying to blow the dragonets off their feet. “We better get going,” Auklet said. Marine nodded. "There's shelter not too far; we can go there!" Auklet announced. They followed Auklet, Marine going the slowest because of Clam. It was a soggy, little cave and Oceanis didn't step a talon in but it was the best they could do right now. "Oceanis," Marine ordered, "get your tail in here before I grab your wings and force you in!" "Sheesh, fine." Oceanis replied. She stepped in. "Ewwww," she said, "can't we go a place a little more dry?" "What's wrong, are you too scared? Don't tell me you're a scaredy fish." Marine teased. "Scardy fish" was one of the biggest insults to SeaWings, it worked, though. Oceanis rushed in the cave and splashed mud on Marine's snout. "Who's the scaredy fish now?" Oceanis snapped. Marine rolled her eyes. "Stop arguing and lay down!" Auklet snarled. Oceanis and Marine stopped and Marine gently laid Clam down on the damp floor as if she were fragile. "So what do we do once the storm clears?" asked Seaweed. "Head home, duh." Auklet said. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm leaving." Everyone's head turned towards Marine and she froze "Why?" asked Oceanis. Her wings shivered. "Because I'm tired of living life of royalty, guards always watching you, an over-protective mother, I'v had enough. I feel trapped and I can't take it anymore." "So you're running away?" Seaweed asked. Marine shook her head. "I'll tell mother first and whether she says 'yes' or 'no' I'm going." Oceanis's head tilted at her. "Can I come?" she asked. "I've wanted to say that for a long time but I wasn't brave enough." "Sure," Marine replied. "I'll come, too." Seaweed said. "What about Clam?" asked Auklet. "If I know Clam; she'll need to come." "All dragons that want to go; put your talon in the middle." Oceanis said. Seaweed, Marine, and Oceanis put their talons in the middle and Marine lifted Clam's and put it in the cluster of dragon talons. "When the storm clears it's straight to the rainforest," Marine said. The three siblings nodded. "No more life of royalty. Now; it's time for adventure. This is a dawn of a new SeaWing team." Marine announced. Chapter 2 "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsunami yelled. SeaWings started gathering around the Deep Palace; wondering what was going to happen. "YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT TO THE RAINFOREST UNSUPERVISED! ESPECIALLY WITH ONE-YEAR-OLD CLAM!" "But we'll be fine..." Marine was interrupted by Tsunami's loudness. "NO BUTS!" "Fine." Moaned Marine. Tsunami stared down at the sibling pack and walked away. "Yes or no, we're going!" whispered Marine. "Mom! Can we go hunting?" asked Marine. No reply. "Should we follow?" Oceanis asked. Marine nodded. Marine and her siblings followed their mother to her room. Her back was turned towards the entrance. "What do you want?" she asked. She knows we're here? wondered Marine. "We came-" Clam began. Marine shut Clam's snout. "We're here to ask if we can hunt, Clam is hungry." Marine said. Clam's stomach growled. Tsunami sighed. "Fine." New life; here we come! Marine thought, excited. As they left the Deep Palace for one of the dragon skeleton islands; Marine noticed a worried look on Oceanis's face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Does this really seem right?" Oceanis asked. "You wanted to go, didn't you?" Marine said. "I guess your right," Oceanis said with a sigh. The worried face remained printed on her snout. Is it night already? signaled Seaweed after a long moment. They were swimming up to the surface and it looked dark. A school of fish! Clam striped lit up brightly while pointing to a huge pack of fish. Let's eat! Oceanis signaled. They swam towards the fish, the fish spreading out in a desperate attempt to get away, but the four siblings were too fast. Oceanis caught at least thirty in one try. Clam was just playing; swinging her arms around but still catching fish, she was giggling. Seaweed was calmer than everyone; she swam peacefully and catching the most fish. Marine swam fast and was catching up to calm Seaweed. They'd finish the fish faster than Marine thought; they were done in less than a minute. Not a single fish survived. "Well you had your fill," said a voice through the water Marine didn't like that came behind them. They turned around, slowly. They saw; the bluest scales of the entire Kingdom of the Sea; Queen Tsunami. Dash, Marine signaled and they zoomed off as fast as they could to the islands. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Marine said. Tsunami was close on their tails and gaining speed. I'm sorry! ''Marine signaled as Tsunami came into the rage of striking with her tail. ''For wh- ''Marine smashed her tail on the side of Tsunami's head; Tsunami went limp with a horrible ''CRACK! ''They moved up, the surface was coming into view. It was night. They poked their heads through the surface. "Why did you do that?!" Clam yelped with fear striking her eyes. "So we could get away!" Marine replied. "Guys," Seaweed said. "But you could say something!" Clam said, ignoring Seaweed. "How would we say something ''underwater?" asked Marine. "GUYS!" Seaweed shouted! "What?" everyone said, looking at Seaweed. Her head was tilted upwards. She pointed at four beautiful stars in the night sky. Clam, Marine, and Oceanis gasped at such a sight. It was a beauty to behold. They simmered like portals to other dimensions. "Who wouldn't ''want to see this?" asked Marine. The others were in too much amazement to speak. The stars bewildered the moons as they were much prettier and shinier. "Over there!" cried Oceanis pointing in the opposite direction; pointing at more beautiful stars. All the stars shimmered beautifully overhead. Clam reached up and closed her talon as if she wanted to grab one of them. "Does this mean a beautiful future?" asked Oceanis. "I think so," replied Marine. Chapter 3 The fly to the rainforest pained Marine as if she had eaten a dragon twice her size; she was starving and thirsty. ''Stupid natural life needs, ''she thought. "Urg," she mumbled. Everyone else seemed to be the same. "Should we turn back?" asked Oceanis. "No!" Marine said. "We came this far, now there's no turning back!" Oceanis rolled her eyes. She remembered the beautiful stars nights ago and started to relax. It was like they had a special magic. It wasn't long before her muscles relaxed with her mind. Her mood lightened like a bird taking off. She imaged the first patch of stars; ''Pyrrhia is green, the sea is blue, purple is the scales of a NightWing, and fiery red stands for the great fires of Pyrrhia, ''She thought. A scroll called ''The great fire of Pyrrhia ''was about a huge fire years before Coral hatched that nearly wiped out the entire rainforest. RainWings suffered but the rainforest rebuilt itself like an army. It was a very well written scroll and explained a lot about the fire; how it started, how it got so big, and most importantly; how it was stopped. A shiver went down her spine thinking of such a big fire. Luckily, she lives underwater. ''I LIVED underwater, ''she thought, shaking the idea of returning to the royal family. ''I set out with my siblings because we want to be free! ''Her heart thumped in pride, leaving the thoughts of guilt in the darkness; never to be seen again. Shaking her tail; hoping no blood was on it when she smacked ''her own ''mother in the side of the head, making her go limp. Her sisters would have noticed and told her but not a single peep came out about it after the night it happened. That little piece of life would forever haunt her. Last night; she had a nightmare where she killed Tsunami for no reason, not even for the throne. "What's that?" Oceanis asked. All of them had been quiet for most of the days it startled Marine to hear Oceanis speak. Oceanis had sharp eyes, she realized that the last couple of days. She spotted a sheep when they were high in the air, almost at cloud level. Oceanis pointed to a waving RainWing and a NightWing, watching the RainWing. "Should we go?" asked Seaweed. "It looks like they want us to come down, we shall." she said. They spiraled down to land before the RainWing. As they landed Marine noticed flowers that covered the RainWing's head and horns. The NightWing's eyes were nervously watching the RainWing. "I'm sure you've at least heard of me." the RainWing said. "Queen Glory?" guessed Marine. Glory nodded. "It's like, mega-amazing to meet the RainWing ''and ''NightWing queen!" Clam clapped her talons. "This is Deathbringer," she said, pointing at the NightWing. "Hello," he said. Glory raised her head to look above the siblings. "I'll leave you be," she said. "Deathbringer! Come with me back to the rainforest." The two dashed off to the rainforest, close to sight. Surprisingly, they disappeared within seconds. Marine looked behind her; nothing. As she looked forward, she saw; Tsunami. Unhappy Tsunami. Marine examined the side she smacked her. Nothing. Not even a lump. "You. Are. In. So. Much. TROUBLE!" she boomed. "I think you're in more trouble than them," said an unfamiliar voice. Tsunami twisted her head and the four siblings looked around their mother. There, in the light, was Ex-Queen Scarlet. Tsunami growled. "Why are you ''here?" Tsunami growled. "To get revenge. For this!" Scarlet cried. She pointed to her face. Marine jumped with fear as she saw her faced was half melted. A little of her jaw bone was visible, flesh was visible, too. Marine felt like throwing up. ''GROSS! ''she thought. She was glad she didn't eat anything. Clam had taken a few steps back, she was frozen in fear and was disgusted, Oceanis pretend not to notice and was doing a good job, Seaweed was turning a pale blue and she was wide-eyed. The Ex-queen launched herself at Tsunami but their mother was quick to react; she waited and at the last second; she leaped away, teeth bared. Scarlet looked at the four siblings. Marine stepped up. ''You are NOT touching my siblings! ''she fiercely thought. She spread her wings and lashed her tail dangerously. "Cute," Scarlet said. "But it won't work!" She trusted at Marine. Marine held up her talon and focused. Scarlet froze in midair, no more than inches away from Marine. She had a glowing outline. Marine focused hard enough to make her head feel like it was going to explode. She imagined Scarlet flying. With a fling of her talon; Scarlet went melting into the distance. A scream was carried with her. A pain hit her soul, she remembered: ''Every time an animus dragon uses his or her animus magic, their soul will be damaged, animus dragons beware. '' "You are going back to the Kingdom of the Sea, NOW!" Tsunami yelled. "No, we're not." They dashed off to the rainforest. Tsunami lifted into the air and started chasing from the air. Marine focused as hard as she could to teleport into the rainforest. Her eyes closed. When they opened; she was surrounded by trees with a leafy floor. With no doubt; they were in the Rainforest Kingdom. Chapter 4 Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions